Death From Above
by Shadow0Fire
Summary: After the failure of Type Theta, Synapse has a nasty surprise in store for the world below, and it'll take a lot more than just Pandora for the Angeloids to defeat it. The time for a final strike against the ruler of Synapse is nearing, and the fate of all the forces of good is in the hands of one man who will have to lead his friends in that final battle for the fate of the world.
1. It's Not Always as it Seems

**As you continuous readers of my stories have probably noticed, I write a lot of different fics at one time. It's not easy to juggle them all, and it would be easier if I got more reviews! More positive reviews mean I can decide which story is the most important to write. **

**Also, many things in this story are not like the original. I've added characters and even twisted the past of the series to fit my needs. But, that should be ok, it's supposed to be fiction anyway. And to avoid any confusion, I wanted to clarify this; I gave the Gammas actual names. It always bothered me that every other Angeloid had another name besides their designation, but the Gammas didn't. So I named the green haired one Eden and the blonde one Gabriel. Just didn't want to confuse you readers out there.**

* * *

><p>Church slogged slowly through nearly two feet of snow. The recent storm had covered most of the town in the stuff, including the path from the hospital to his house. Tomoki had been pretty beaten up from Theta, and although Church usually liked watching his friend get hurt, he could feel slightly sorry for him. Slightly. He felt much worse for Nymph, who decided to stay with him for a few more hours before coming home. If she was lucky, Tomoki would sleep for most of the time, and then she could come home; Church didn't like it when she was away from him for extended periods of time.<p>

Nymph had come to live with Church about a month after she came from Synapse. After she realized how much of a dick Tomoki was, Church had offered to let her stay with him. And he was glad he had; she was a great help around the house, she was always happy to help him out, and besides having to continuosly refill the pantry with snacks, she was hardly a burden at all. And she was a great companion; Church could talk to her for just about anything and she would always listen. And she was cute too.

Church blushed a little. It was good she wasn't a normal girl. She and Church were always in the house by themselves now that Mission was on vacation in Europe. Usually, Church would have to worry about some of the possibilities of being alone with a girl in his house, but Nymph didn't really understand the concepts of sex too much, so Church didn't really have to worry about it.

But he digressed: his R&R from The Legion had been extended nearly three times already. In fact, he had been away from headquarters for almost a year and a half, and it was starting to bother him. Why hadn't The Legion contacted him? Usually, his sharpshooting prowess was in high demand, but since his break started, he had only had contact with The Legion to notify him about his R&R extension. Church stopped his long trek and stared at the sky; in the end, he figured it didn't matter. As long as he could stay here with his friends, he didn't really care about his absence from the military. Sometimes war was too much to worry about.

* * *

><p>Nothing disrupted Synapse's perpetual quiet; everywhere was quiet and empty, as if the only sign that time was still flowing was the wind and the occasional cleaning Angeloid, making it's rounds and cleaning different parts of the floating utopia. The Sky Master twirled his wine glass around his hand in dismay. He missed the old days were he could just watch the Downers below either kill each other or be brutally slaughtered by him. But the wars the Downers fought these days were dull and boring, and besides, he had lost his weapon of mass destruction. Without Alpha, annhilating the Downers would just be tedious and boring. Or he could try making another Angeloid, but the Type Theta he had just employed apparently hadn't worked. If the traitor Angeloids developed Pandora any farther, he would be in serious trouble.<p>

But he didn't need to worry about that. Once Type Omnicron was complete, it wouldn't matter anymore. No matter how powerful Alpha or the others became, once it was employed, they would be destroyed, along with the rest of the Downers, and the world would be his again to do with as he pleased. He smiled as he sipped the rest of his wine. It would be fun to watch the world burn. It had been far too long... "Umm...Master? Do you have any other orders for us?" The Sky Master cast a sideways glance at the two Gammas off to his left. Useless pieces of junk. Since they had failed in eliminating Alpha and Beta, they hadn't done anything right. They never caught the one downer who kept infiltrating Synapse, as easy as that should of been. They were totally useless.

He was actually quite irritated after Theta's failure and Chaos's lack of desire to kill Sakurai and the others, and he was in dire need of entertainment. Maybe he'd send the Gammas to fight the Uranus Queen. If he gave the order to destoy or be destroyed, they'd have no choice but to go down there and die, and provide him with some amount of entertainment that would ease his mood. It solved two problems at once; getting rid of boredom and disposing of the trash. The only other Angeloid who had made him sicker than these two was Beta. Maybe he would order that if all else failed, they should at least try to take down Beta. It would make him feel so much better.

But before he got rid of the Gammas, he did have one more thing they could do. "Actually, I do have an order for you two. There is a Downer I need eliminated." They looked at him quizzically. "Is it Sakurai, Master? With Alpha there..." He sighed. "Don't interrupt me again, or else." They both nodded furiously. "Besides, it is not Sakurai, but his friend, that one that took Beta in. He has become quite a person of interest for me. If you can't kill him, at least find out whatever you can. I want this done as soon as possible, so hurry up and go! And don't come back until it's finished!"

The two bowed and left as fast as possible. Maybe the Downer in question would kill the Gammas for him. Unlikely, no matter how good of a soldier he was, but good things are worth dreaming about.

* * *

><p>Gabriel slwoly glided down to the surface to fulfill the order Master had just given her and Eden. It was just another in a long list of things they had been forced to do that they hated themselves for. The first had been tearing off Beta's wings. Although it may have seemed to be a spur of the moment notion, Master had actually ordered them beforehand that whether Beta cooperated or not, they were still to rip her wings off. It had been a painful experience for them. Not just for Beta, but for Gabriel and Eden as well. Having to hurt her in such a way was terrible, especially since she had gone through so much in Synapse before that.<p>

Since then, every order they had been given had only made them feel worse. Trying to kill that Downer who had kept infiltrating Synapse, as well as helping Master construct the Theta's to destroy the Uranus Queen and the others, and now being ordered to kill this other Downer who had befriended Beta. Gabriel secretly wished that the same thing could happen to them that had so luckily befallen the others. Being freed from their servitude to the Sky Master would be a dream come true. But dreams die, and they rarely come to pass. The Gammas had already been identified as the "bad guys" and there was nothing they could do about it. Living as free as the other Angeloids below them was just a fantasy, and their Master's order was still absolute.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is were I really need you guys to review this time. I need to know if I should continue this story or not, so give me some reviews please! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Unhappy Musings

**Unfortunately, categories like this have small fanbases, but the point of writing on this site isn't to get a lot of people to read it; it's just to write something that those who do read will enjoy. So that''s what I'm doing here. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Church cracked open the door to his temporary house as much as he dared to avoid letting the snow in. He shut the door behind him and kicked off his wet shoes and socks, leaving them on the tile floor of the kitchen. He walked into the hallway across from the door; his first order of business was to take a hot shower. It was FREEZING out there. As he took of his clothes and stepped in, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. He probably spent 98% of his shower time thinking, and the rest of it washing.<p>

Most of it was pointless theories and thoughts about minor, unimportant things. However, he did have a one serious worry. What would he and his friends do when Synapse attacked again? If Ikaros hadn't used Pandora at the last second, everyone would've died. Church had been useless, and all of the Angeloids had been decimated. And even after Ikaros had saved everyone, there had been Chaos... Every time Synapse attacked, the situation had been harder to deal with. Next time, when things were even tougher, how were they supposed to survive?

But it was Nymph he worried about the most. She was closest to him, and although she was still strong in her own way, she was physically the weakest of the Angeloids. Minus her encounter with Hiyori, she had never won out against another Angeloid: not even Oregano. At tis rate, the next encounter with Synapse would be fatal for her. And Church wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost her. Perhaps it was time to try a new approach in dealing with Synapse? If there was one thing that had stuck with him from his basic training, it was that if one approach was failing, it's opposite was usually the most effective. Perhaps it was time to forget about the defense and make an offensive move against Synapse? But that was totally unreasonable. Church didn't even know how to get there, and as far as he knew, Synapse had he and his friends monstrously outgunned. Any kind of attack would be suicidal, making the enemy's job that much easier. The only one that Church knew Synapse was afraid of was Chaos, but it didn't seem like she would be very cooperative for such a situation. But then again, she had spared Ikaros and the others after the Theta attack. Maybe there was a way he could talk to her?

As Church stepped out of the shower and put on the clothes he'd be wearing to bed, he knew he was out of his mind. What was he thinking, imagining an offense against Synapse. What a stupid idea. All it would do is kill his friends faster, and they already had it hard enough as it was. Without a considerable boost in offensive capabilities and a master plan, all this thinking about an offensive move was so much useless garbage. Of course, the plan part wasn't too much of a problem. With Sugata and Makiko together, along with his own strategic skills, a plan for a course of action would be easy. But on the other hand, the humans didn't really know much about Synapse, and the Angeloids refused to discuss it entirely, either because they didn't want to, or they weren't able to. Either one was detrimental to Church.

He walked into the living room and switched on the TV. Nothing interesting. It was sort of just to fill in the quiet that the house had without Nymph around to talk and watch TV with. It was weird, really. Church usually had no problem with being alone, but something about tonight in particular was unnerving. He felt like he was in danger, like something was out to get him: or his friends. The soldier sense at the base of his skull was tingling ever so slightly. Although it was just a gut feeling, Church had learned the hard way to trust that instinct when he could sense it. Something wasn't right, like there was a disturbance in the world, one that was focused on him.

And he was all too aware of how much danger he could really be in. Synapse's ruler seemed to have a serious hatred for humans, ESPECIALLY ones involved with his defector Angeloids. And Church was one of those humans. Although it felt too soon for another encounter with Synapse, Church didn't dare underestimate them. Without Ikaros or at least Astraea anywhere nearby, Church would be naerly defenseless against any of Synapse's Angeloids.

Maybe he was being too paranoid? He wasn't really of any importance to Synapse's master, and he wasn't really a valuable asset either. It was unlikely that the enemy would come for him. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling of impending danger. He sighed and grabbed a fresh coat and a warmer pair of clothes. He'd drive himself crazy if he didn't find someone else to be with. He also grabbed one of his many guns from the house, a Desert Eagle, and tucked it into his waistband. Not that it ould do anything to an Aegis like Ikaros' or Chaos', but he felt safer just having it with him. But it could prove useful against any weaker Angeloids. Sugata and Nymph had used their combined genius to create special ammunition for all of his weapons. Although Church had no idea how it worked, he knew it was similar to Warp Ammo from the Mass Effect games. At least he thought of it that way, and he had to admit, it made him feel pretty damn cool.

He sighed again. All of this right after he had taken a hot shower too.

* * *

><p>Gabriel observed her and Eden's human target as he exited the building he had entered forty minutes ago. The blond harpy knew that it would be easy to eliminate him now, but she held back. Master had said to gather information on the target as well, so she thought she would do that first. In reality, that idea had started as a plan to make the Sky Master believe she and Eden had been confronted by Alpha and had to go with plan B, intelligence gathering. She had hoped to spare the human's life this way. But she had instantly realized this plan's flaw. It was doubtless that the Master would be watching the proceedings of their mission, to make sure they followed it to the letter. He would never fall for such deception, especially if he had been able to see everything in the first place.<p>

Gabriel scowled. She knew that killing this human would just be another hateful memory for her, but even more than that, she couldn't imagine what it would do to Beta. She was very close with this human, and if he was killed by Synaspe, then she would probably trow her life away for revenge, no doubt being obliterated by the Sky Master in the end. By extension, Beta's death would be her and Eden's fault. It would be the worst thing they had done to her yet. Even ripping her wings would be nowhere near the agony Beta would feel if this human were taken from her.

And yet, the Gammas had to do it anyway. Orders were orders, and orders were absolute. They could bend the orders slightly, but to flat-out disobey them was physically impossible, at least for the leashed-independence type Angeloids like themselves. Only Delta had been able to directly disobey an order, and that was because Daedalus had configured her differently from the others, for reasons of her own.

Gabriel armed her cannon and got ready for the inevitable outcome of this situation. She thought it would be best to get rid of the human's body entirely. At least then it would take a little while for Beta to figure out what had happened. She pointed the cannon at the human's back, charging up a shot that would completely vaporize him. She honestly hoped that, somehow, someway, the human would be spared. That he would survive and go on and make Beta happy. But she knew it wouldn't happen. Life was rarely so merciful.

* * *

><p><strong>And another terribly short chapter by Lazy Ass Shadow0Fire. Luckily, I plan on updating this stories I've been ignoring far more frequently now, and the chapters tend to get longer as the story progresses. Hope you guys enjoy reading what I've got so far. Next chapter will contain more action, to some degree, I promise! And I'll at least double the length, at the very least!<strong>


End file.
